Remembering Him
by savvydeez
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella heartbroken, Bella turns to her best friend Jacob Black. Ten years later, Bella and Jacob are happily married with a son. But what will happen when Edward comes back for Bella to find that she's been claimed by Jacob? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

BPOV

I feel my eyes slide open ever so lightly, absorbing the warm morning light shining through the blinds. I groan as my alarm clock goes off. I get my arm from inside the mess of sheets and blankets to hit the stupid thing. I hear another groan, but this time from my husband's side of the bed. I feel his warm lips on my ear.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers, yet again reminding me why I married him. I feel his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smile and place my hand upon his.

"Morning, Jake," I reply, twisting around so that I am facing him. I smile as he places his finger under my chin and lifts my face up to his level. He stoops down and our lips meet. We stay kissing for a minute or two until we hear a squeaking noise and a faint giggle. I reluctantly disconnect our lips and look at Jacob. We roll our eyes in unison.

"Rhett!" Jacob says sitting up. Suddenly a little head pops up and giggles ensue. Suddenly little Rhett is crawling on me and Jacob.

"Mommy and Daddy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rhett screams. Laughter erupts from my mischievous little boy. Jacob sits up suddenly, a smirk on his face.

"You're right, Rhett," Jacob says, a wry smile on his face. Rhett cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I do love kissing your mommy!" Suddenly Jake's lips were on mine as Rhett runs away screaming "Ew!". Jacob takes his lips from mine and we both laugh. After Rhett is gone, Jake places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and sigh. "What?" Jake questions as if worried.

"I'm just so…_happy_." I smile and Jake does the same.

"I love you," Jake says out of nowhere. I smile wider.

"I will always love you," I respond. We kiss one last time before going to the kitchen. Rhett is already sitting in his chair, cereal bowl ready. I snicker and poor Fruit Loops into his neon bowl. Jacob fetches the milk and completes the recipe. I head for the stove before I am stopped by Jake.

"You honestly think I'm going to let you cook breakfast again? Sit your butt down, woman. I feel like such a bad husband when I don't help out at least sometimes." Jake was always concerned that he didn't help out often enough around the house, an absurd thought.

"Jake, you could never be a bad husband," I saw thoughtfully. Jake stops shuffling through pots and pans, turns around and smiles at me. I smile back. Ten minutes later, Rhett is upstairs getting ready for school and Jacob is serving eggs. He places a heaping plate of eggs in front of me so large it could feed ten people. "Woah, shall we remember that I am not a werewolf, honey?" Jake chuckles as he serves himself an even bigger plate of eggs. We try not to talk about the whole werewolf thing in front of Rhett. Ever since I got pregnant, Jake and I have been banking on the slight chance that our son wouldn't carry the werewolf gene like his father. If he did happen to develop the gene, we would tell him at that point. But until then, he didn't need to know. After all, Jacob hadn't phased in probably a year. After breakfast, Jake and I head to the bedroom to get ready for work. Jake had opened his own auto and machinery store right before we got married. He still worked there, of course, and even though he has the money to move us out of the small little red house that we live in now, Jake refuses to leave the place. It is the only home he's ever known. I work at a local book store just for fun. We don't need the money; I just get stir crazy when I am forced to stay home. I change into a blue button down and khakis then I begin to speak.

"Hey, honey?" I ask. Jake "mmhmm"s in response. "What are we going to do if Rhett carries the gene?" I turn around to see Jake frozen in place next to his bureau. He remains silent for a few seconds. "Honey?" I prod.

"We don't have to worry about that yet," he respond. I make a skeptical face and continue.

"But, babe, we might need to have a plan for—"

"Bella, we don't need to worry about that yet. Rhett is only seven. Please. Let's not talk about it." He then comes over and kisses me on the forehead. We remain silent while he holds his lips to the roots of my hair. He sighs. "I'm sorry. Just, please. We'll talk about it when we need to talk about it. I need to go down to the office in Seattle, so I'll be home a little late. I love you," he says as he walks toward the front door. I remain in a haze for a few seconds. Why was he so touchy about Rhett? He's never cut me off like that before… The front door slams, bringing me back to reality.

"I love you, too," I whisper back a second too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Working at a bookstore isn't quite a challenge; it's more of an annoyance. I always have people asking me where to find books and who wrote this and what this person wrote. I can never just find peace at work. That's something I do envy of Jake. He is his own boss, he takes orders from himself. I am just about the lowest of low on the totem pole of my work. Finding books and working at a cash register. Yet again, I don't really need this job; it's more of a hobby than a necessity. As I doze off behind the tope counter top, a girl comes up to my register.

"Are you open?" she asks, an inquisitive curve in her brow. I nod my head and blink a few times to snap myself out of it.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I grab the books from the girl's hands and begin to scan the first one.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" she asks. I look up. The girl does look relatively familiar in a strange kind of way. Her hair is slightly below her shoulders and she has a pair of brown framed glasses. She smiles and realization hits.

"Angela Weber!" I cry. We both giggle as I continue to scan her books. "Gosh, Angela! I haven't seen you in so long! Tell me what's going on!" I inquire.

"Well, I'm actually Angela Cheney now…" a cutesy, playful smile breaks across her face. Cheney? OH!

"You married Ben!" I cry.

"And we have two little boys, too! Oh, Bella, I just couldn't be happier!" a joyous smile dominates her mouth and I return a similar one back. "Yes, but how about you? I am guessing you and Edward Cullen settled nicely. You two do make a great couple." A twinge of pain shoots through every part of my body at the mention of _his _name. I feel tears immediately begin to fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "Oh, God, Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Angela tries. I shake my head.

"No, no, no. It's not you, it's me," I manage to say through my sobs. There's a moment of silence. "He, uh, left; ten years ago."

"Yes, I remember but so did you! You never came back. I figured you'd gone with the Cullens…" I shake my head again.

"No. I transferred to be with my Quileute friends at the Rez school. I didn't want to be reminded of him again," I choke out. Angela displays a sympathetic smile. "But do you remember Jacob? Jacob Black?" I continue. Angela thinks for a moment.

"Oh! Yes! He used to come visit you when you went to Forks High!" Angela recalls. I nod my head.

"Well, I'm married to him now. I am just _so _happy!" I say. Suddenly any mention of sadness is gone and I am all smiles. Angela smiles widely. "We have a little boyl." My smile turns warm with Angela's

"Well, I am just so happy for you!" she says sweetly. "Well, I'd better go. I've got some more errands to run, unfortunately!" I laugh.

"Well, keep in touch! If you're ever near the Reservation, hit me up. I would love some company!" Angela leans across the counter and gives me a hug.

"And don't worry about that Cullen guy. He left _you_. Any guy would be stupid to leave a girl like you behind," she whispers into my ear. I try desperately not to cry as I hand her the bag of books she bought and wave goodbye. Once Angela is out the door, I run to the staff bathroom and sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

JPOV

"Hey, Honey?" Bella's tender voice says. My heart flutters every time she calls me honey.

"Mmmhmm," I respond.

"What are we going to do if Rhett carries the gene?" I freeze in my place and almost feel the slightest urge to phase. I fight off the quiver and try to stay composed with silence. "Honey?" Dammit, why did Bella have to know this now? I do not turn around but try to answer as best I can without losing it.

"We don't have to worry about that yet." I hope that that's sufficient enough of an answer to kill the topic.

"But, babe, we might need to have a plan for—"

"Bella, we don't need to worry about that yet. Rhett is only seven. Please. Let's not talk about it." I surprise myself by interrupting Bella. I have never done that before. What's gotten into me? In an attempt to apologize I go to kiss Bella, _my_ Bella, on the forehead. My lips remain on her for countless seconds as I take in the most important part of my life. "I'm sorry. Just, please. We'll talk about it when we need to talk about it. I need to go down to the office in Seattle, so I'll be home a little late. I love you," I tell her. She says nothing as I leave.

On my long drive to Seattle, I start thinking. What if my precious little Rhett did carry the gene? What if he was like me… a _monster_. No. That can't happen. It won't happen. I will not let my own son be objected to the life of a werewolf where nothing is ever the same. I will do all in my power to give my son a normal, happy life. I'll give him the life I never got.

BPOV

Just when I think that I had cried enough, more tears fall from my eyes. I am ashamed of myself. After all these years, I am still a totaled wreck. And it is all because of _him_. He was everything I'd ever wanted; my world, my reason to be alive. And… he left. For months I wouldn't speak, I had lost my will to keep going. But then a shining beacon of hope appeared out of the darkness: Jacob. He was there when I was broken. He fixed me and got me to run again like one of his cars. Jake gave me a new reason to be alive: him. He was all ever wanted back then and he's still all I'll ever need. I have tried for so many years to stop _this_ from happening to me. I have tried all my life to keep the door to my memories closed. And now here they are, knocking me down to the lowest of low. But now I am picking up the scraps of sadness that surround me and I put them back where they belong; shut away forever… never to be opened again.

I suddenly sit up from the grimy floor of the staff restroom and look in the mirror. My eyes are blood shot, bags surround my eye lids and my face is a dull gray. Out of nowhere, I chuckle. I can't believe how much I cried. Then I leave the bathroom and get back to my perfect, happy life, leaving _him _behind.

As I walk out the door of the bookstore, I flip open my phone to see a text message from Jake: _Hello, love. I got off work early and I'm picking Rhett up from school. I'll have him in bed by the time you get home. I have something special planned for us tonight. I love you forever, J. _I smile comically wide and rush to my car. Tonight, it's just the love of my life and me.

After the endless ten minute ride back to the house, I rush out of the car and unlock the front door. I excitedly peer inside the small crack. I see nothing out of the ordinary in the living room. I open the door wider and suddenly I feel my feet lift off the ground. I let out a gentle shout before my lips are crushed by Jake's. He spins me around in a circle and kisses me for a minute and then places me back down on the ground. A smile covers his face.

"Welcome home, Bells!" he cries. I must still look exasperated because suddenly he was laughing. "You should see your face!" he bellows.

"What's the special occasion?" I ask. Jake ponders for a moment before answering.

"Me apologizing for snapping at you earlier," he responds. Suddenly he covers my eyes with his huge hands. "No peeking!" he says playfully. I feel him lead me through the house then through the door to the outside. His hands leave my eyes. We are on the back porch. There are two lounge chairs set up next to a little table. On top of the little table are two wine glasses, a bottle of wine and a small black box with a little red bow on it. I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. "What's wrong?" Jake asks, alarmed. I shake my head and wipe the tears away.

"It's just… what did I ever do to deserve you, Jacob? I can't give anything back to you…" I confess, overwhelmed by the flawlessness of my life. Jake shakes his head and smiles as he envelopes me in his arms.

"Bella, you give me everything just by breathing." Oh no. The twinge of pain reshoots through me, a thousand times stronger than it did before. I break into sobs as I feel my knees give way. Jake catches me before I hit the floor and a look of panic spreads across his face. He lays me on one of the chairs and kneels beside me, stroking my hair.

"Whoa, Bells! What happened?" he questions. No, I can't tell him the truth. It would hurt him too much. I shake my head.

"It's… it's nothing…" Jake looks unconvinced,

"No Bells, it's ok. You can tell me." I take a breath and hold back my sobs. I have to tell him the truth.

"Well, that's… that's what… _he _used to say to me…" The sobs begin once more. A hard look captures Jacob's face. He stands up from his kneeling position and his fists ball up. I notice the angered expression on his face. "Jake?" I ask, worried.

"He's always getting in the way," Jake says through his teeth. A confused look spreads across my face as Jake closes his eyes, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. There's a moment of silence. "Let me ask you something Bella. Can you honestly say that I have every little piece of your heart? Can you honestly tell me that I am the only man you truly love?" Jake taps his foot in frustration.

"Yes…" I respond hesitantly. "Jake, you know that I love—" I start.

"Bella. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love Edward Cullen anymore." I wince at the mention of his name as Jake squats back down to my level. He waits for my response as his eyes burn into mine. I fight back a sob and look away knowing that I cannot say this truthfully. I feel Jake stand back up and begin to walk away. I stand up in response.

"Jake wait!" I scream after him. "Jake, you married me! You knew I was heartbroken!" Jake finally stops and turns toward me.

"Yes, Bella, but you promised me! You promised me that I was your one and only! That was what you said when _you _married _me_! I mean Jesus, Bella! I have been holding on for ten years, waiting for the day that you would be completely mine… and for what? To realize that that will never happen…" I watch as a tear rolls down Jake's face. I go to put my arms around him. He shrugs me off in a violent heartless movement. Suddenly he's running away toward the woods.

"Please, Jake! Please come back! You can't leave me!" I scream as I run after him. I hear a snarling sound from the woods and I slow down. Beneath me is a shred of Jacob's shirt. I erupt into tears and stumble back to the porch where he had set up our night together. I cry on one of the chairs for seconds, hours, days, until I open my eyes to see the small black box with the red bow on it. I reach for the box and crack it open. Inside is a silver chain with a heart connected to it. Engraved on the front of the heart is _Bella and Jacob_ and on the back is _To the Love of My Life._ I put the necklace on and just cry until I slip into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Tap, tap, tap_ I feel on my shoulder. "Mommy?" Rhett says. I open my eyes. I am still on the porch from last night and Rhett is beside me. I yawn.

"Good morning, honey," I try to say through the yawn. He smiles as if he's relieved to see that I am alive.

"Where's Daddy?" he asks with his adorable innocent smile. I try to hide my worry. _He's not back yet?_

"He's just out right now. He'll be home later, sweetheart. What do you want for breakfast?" I try to change the subject. Rhett shrugs then looks up in thought, squinting his eyes.

"Uh, Pancakes!" he cries jubilantly. He then scampers off to the kitchen in the house. As soon as he's out of sight I drop my head into my hands. One tear falls onto the wooden deck leaving a small black spot, a fault, on its perfectly stained wood. I raise my head and walk to the kitchen. Rhett is standing impatiently by the microwave, awaiting his breakfast.

"Honey I could've made you actual pancakes instead of the frozen ones," I tell him.

"I couldn't wait!" he cries with a smile. I chuckle. I had only been outside for five minutes! "Mommy?" Rhett calls as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I answer him. There's a pause, as if he's not sure if he can ask.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if maybe, just possibly, we could maybe… go to the park?" he squeaks out the last four words. I roll my eyes; that boy always wants to go to the park. I would usually say yes to his request, but I have to make sure that when Jake comes home that he's okay.

"Well, how about we play in the backyard on the swing set?" Rhett processes my idea then makes an unsatisfied face by twitching his top lip up. "Just until Daddy gets home," I add. Rhett thinks for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay, but when Daddy gets home we can go to the park right?" he clarifies. I nod. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go get dressed to play outside!" Rhett shouts, running down the hall toward his room. I hear distant "woohoo"s and "hooray"s from the direction in which he ran. I shake my head and snicker at my crazy little boy. He is so much like his father. Suddenly I frown and worried thoughts reenter my head. Why isn't Jacob home yet? Where would he have even gone? More thoughts swirl around inside my mind and I reach for the phone. I rapidly enter Jake's cell number. It is a long shot but I am willing to try anything at this point. The tone rings five times and I hear his voice; and even though it's only a voicemail message, tears come to my eyes hearing him speak.

"_Hello, you've reached Jacob Black. I'm sorry I can't answer your call right now but I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks for calling, leave a message."_

The tone rings and I begin my message. "Jake, umm hi. It's me, Bella. Please, just—" I sigh holding back tears. "Please come home. I'm sorry about what I said last night. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm just… sorry. Please come back, Jake. I miss you… I love you." Then without anything else to say, I hang up the phone and lean on the counter, balancing my weight on its edge. A flood of tears come in waves out of my eyes imagining him getting hurt or being killed. I hear Rhett coming from his room in his squeaky sneakers and I blink away the not yet hatched tears and wipe away the already rolling ones.

"I'm ready, Mommy!" he cries. I turn around and smile at him, hiding my tears. He cocks his head to the side and looks closely at me.

"Mommy, were you crying?" he asks worriedly. I try shaking my head but start crying. I desperately blink away the wetness and force a fake smile.

"Let's just go outside, honey," I offer. Rhett looks unconvinced.

"Do you want a hug, Mommy?" he asks. His face reflects worry and love. I smile, a genuine warm smile, and bend down to a crouch, spreading open my arms. Rhett grows a smile on his angelic lips and runs toward me full speed. His body slams into mine strong enough to make me gasp, but gentle enough to make me laugh. I hold him close to me and kiss his little forehead. I feel him pat my back ever so gently and I pull him out so that we're face to face.

"Thanks you, sweetie," I say tenderly. He shrugs.

"Well, I love you, Mommy," he responds casually as if my heart doesn't soar when he says this to me.

"I love you too," I respond. We stay silent for a moment. "Now, as I remember, there was a little boy who wanted to play outside." I wink and Rhett smiles as wide as he little mouth will let him. He then runs toward the door and straight for the swing set. By the time I get outside, he's already giggling and smiling as the small rectangular piece of plastic he sits upon rises toward the sun then back to the ground. I laugh as I watch my reason for existence happily play. Happy tears gush from my eyes and I wipe them away with a giggle as Rhett waves from the swing. I take in everything that's around me; my little red house, my little boy on his prized possession, my muddy backyard and the lush forest that borders my land. For one blissful second I forget all my worries and just look at what I have accomplished. A smile rushes across my face like a tidal wave. Suddenly, something catches my eye on the edge of the forest… a _sparkle._ I squint in that direction and more sparkles show themselves like a million diamonds reflecting light from their facades. I slowly walk toward the shine.

"Rhett, can you go inside for me, please?" I request as calmly as I can.

"But—" I hear him whine. I shoot him a glare.

"Go inside," I command firmly. Rhett quickly climbs off the swing and scurries to the porch. I hear the door swing open then back closed in one subtle movement.

"Show yourself!" I shout, picking up a branch from the ground and holding it out in front of me in defense. "I know you're out there!" I feel beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead. Suddenly a dark form emerges from the woods under the shadows of the trees. It's too far to see detail but it looks like the body of a person. I mask a scream with a sharp gasp. The form steps into the sun and it turns into a walking disco ball. The shining ball of light begins growing closer to me. I don't mask my scream this time and instead just freeze in place screaming that there's a child and that they can have anything they want, just not to hurt me or Rhett. The form laughs and anger shoots through me. Did it think I was _joking_? That I was _weak_? Suddenly, my screeching stops and I instinctively am running full speed toward the form, adrenaline and fury pumping through every fiber of my being. I find myself screaming with anger as I get closer to the creature. As I grow closer I recognize more details of the form. It wears a grey suit, aged and worn. I go up its body and realize that it isn't and it, but a _he_. He has dark auburn hair, almost dark enough to be perceived as brown and his complexion is like a ghost; white, almost translucent. I finally escort my eyes to his and they meet. His irises are a golden brown, much different than any other I had ever seen… or had I? Suddenly, memories flow through my body and I realize who I am looking at. It was _him_. It was Edward. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so I am very proud of this chapter. I hope you like it! There's some pretty cool stuff going on here, so keep r/r-ing! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 5:

EPOV

There she is. She looks as beautiful— no, _more _beautiful than I ever remember. How could I have ever left her? She is perfect; she is everything I have ever wanted and I left her out of pride. What I fool I am. No, what a fool I _was_. I am back, am I not? At least I found the humility to return to her after all these years. Suddenly, a beam of sunlight finds its way through the thick brush and trees. It lands itself upon my right hand. A single shining light reflects itself against my pale, vampire skin. I pull my hand away as fast as I can, but it appears to be too late.

"Rhett, can you go inside for me, please?" I hear Bella ask someone. I hear a tiny squeak of a voice come from somewhere and I look around, curious as to what I am hearing. Then I see a boy, probably six or seven playing on a swing set. I chuckle in a muted manner. Bella was always too clumsy and childish herself to ever babysit a child. What in the world has gotten into her now to make her pursue a career in being a governess? A disappointed grimace crosses his face. "Go inside," I hear Bella repeat. She certainly is firm enough with the boy, because he gets down from the swing and goes inside the house through the porch door.

"Show yourself!" she shouts from a distance. Oh, damn. She must have seen me sparkle earlier. Bella picks up a branch from the ground. I chuckle yet again at her feeble attempts to seem tough enough to ward off a predator… a predator like me.

For a moment I question ever coming back. Would seeing me hurt her even more than me just staying away? I take a step back, away from the sun I was going to expose myself to. I look back to Bella, _my_ Bella. She is scared… I have to go to her. Something inside me forces me to step into the yard. I am still underneath brush that is bulky enough to shield me from the light. I hear Bella gasp at my presence. Well, I am already in this far. I thrust my leather shoe into the harsh daylight and then the rest of my body follows suit. I unbutton my shirt and the sun hits my icy chest. I now sparkle all over, reflecting light in every which direction. I begin to slowly move toward her. She begins screaming, getting louder and louder with every step I take. She screams that there is a child here and that I can have anything I want. I laugh quite openly this time. All I have ever wanted was always her. Her screaming stops. A look of fury takes over her terror and she is running full speed toward me. I expect her to make contact with me, but she instead stops as she grows to be only two or three feet away. She drops her shabby stick to the ground and gasps. We are completely still for a moment. I smile and she returns the gesture.

"Bella," I say. Just saying her name makes me feel complete.

BPOV

I drop the stick from my hands and my jaw drops. _He_ now stands before me, in the flesh. For the first time in ten years, I am seeing him not as a dream, hallucination or mirage, but as an actual being; a person standing before me. His face smiles and I weakly smile back. For a few blissful seconds all I can do is stare; take in every last detail of him… of _Edward._

"Bella," he says with his familiar, angelic voice. My fears, ambitions and whole body melt to butter as he says my name. My knees escape me and I begin descending toward the mucky floor. I feel his cold arms envelope my body. I shiver at the shocking temperature of his skin, although I should've expected it. His face has worry written all over it. I smile and bring my palm to his cheek. He smiles a bright, blissful smile and I climb out of his arms, putting all my faith in my knees to stay strong. As I look at his face, memories once again escape from the hole that they have been hiding inside. This time, however, I am glad to see them. I remember high school, being the 'it' couple and not caring, being so deeply and irrevocably in love that we didn't care, being ultimately happy. Then new thoughts enter my head… when he… _left. _Pain enters my mind instead of joy. I remember him leaving me for dead in the forest, insulting everything we ever had and not even bothering to come back. I feel my smile fade to anger. _He _left _me!_ Now look at me! I am _letting_ him back in! All he is going to do is hurt me more. Leave me even more depressed than ever and I am letting him! How stupid am I? I suddenly raise my hand to connect with his cheek. He does not react physically to my slap, but his face turns to confusion. I try to run away when his hand grasps mine. I turn around abruptly.

"Edward, you left me! You _left _me!" I repeated, stressing the 'left' part. We stand in awkward silence for a moment. "Now you just… expect me to be all happy when you come back!" I throw my hands in the air and drop my head into them. "Edward, what do you want from me? I mean, why are you here?" Edward remains silent and my confusion grows more dominant over my situation. His face turns almost guilty and I know immediately what he came here for. "Oh, God, Edward…" His face turns even guiltier. "I did what you wanted when you left. I moved on with my life like you wanted. I…" _started a family_. I say in my head. He looks up expecting me to finish. "I… moved on." I decide to spare him pain just for now. "I thought that you did, too." There is silence for a moment until he speaks.

"Bella, I could never… _never_ just move on from you…" he says. Suffering and pain is infused in his voice.

"Edward, did you really think that I wouldn't move on when you left? Did you think I would wait?" I know the words sound harsh when I see Edward recoil like a thousand little daggers are jabbing him in the heart. Edward could say nothing and I know that if he could cry, he would be. I instinctively walk over to him and wrap my arms around him as if he is one of my children. His cold skin makes contact with mine, but I do not notice. I feel at home… _almost_. I feel _almost _whole. I feel _almost_ complete. I feel _almost _healed from my wounds. Why almost? Why? I pull back from Edward's body and let out a frustrated snarl.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asks, the roles reversing.

"It's just that… that…"

"What?" he questions.

"I WILL NEVER BE MYSELF AGAIN!" I release in a scream loud enough to rustle some birds in the distant forest. Edward jumps back in shock.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks as calmly as I'm sure he can.

"When I'm Jake, I can't help giving part of me to you. When I'm with—"

"Jake?" Edward interjects. His voice is submerged in hurt.

"Yes. And when I'm with you, I can't… help… giving…" I start up again as realization hits. He… he didn't know. Suddenly Edward's hand is holding my left hand. He pulls it close to his face looking intently at my fingers. I look up confusedly, trying to pull my hand away. Suddenly, he sees something on my ring finger and his face turns to despair. He slowly drops my hand back to where it was. I once again look at my hand to see what he was looking at. _My wedding ring._

"Oh, Edward… I thought you knew…" Edward's face shows ultimate sadness that immediately brings tears to my eyes.

"Who is he?" he asks suddenly. _He didn't realize who Jake was when I used his name?_ This was going to be the hard part.

"Jacob. Jacob Black…" I respond. I look to the ground. I hear nothing from Edward for probably a minute or two.

"Isabella Marie… Black," he chokes out the last part of his murmur. My eyes fill with tears and I rush forth once again to his arms.

"Edward…" I say his name and close my eyes. I feel his arms grow tighter around my body and I return the force. We stand there until I pull away. He looks deeply into my eyes.

"You deserve to live your life," he says, pain and anguish in every cell of his being. I can see it in his golden eyes. "I'm sorry that I came back. I never should've have tormented you in such a way. I'm… I'm sorry." He turns around and begins walking in the opposite direction. He's leaving… _again_. Suddenly, something inside of me snaps and I find myself crying and in pain all over again.

"NO! EDWARD!" I scream, going after him. He turns around at the sound of my shouting. "You can't leave! You just _can't_! I know that you don't want to hurt me anymore by staying as a constant reminder in my life, but by leaving I'm feeling the same pain but it's ten times worse because you aren't with me! By leaving you make things worse! Please, _please _stay! You can't… you can't just… no…" I stop moving toward him and stand in place in defeat. I stand there for a moment, humiliated by everything I had said and look at the ground. I know that when I look up, he will be gone. I know that when my eyes rise toward the horizon, they will no longer meet his like they did just moments ago. I know that everything that had just happened, was only a sick, masochistic hallucination. I raise my eyes. Edward's meet mine. He has a warm smile living on his face and his golden eyes seem to sparkle like the rest of his visible skin.

"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask," he replies. He surrounds me with his arms. As I am engulfed in his arms, a thought occurs to me. While we're on the topic of my life, I should probably rip the Band-Aid off in one sudden movement.

"Oh and Edward?" I start hesitantly. He responds with an 'mmhmm'. "I, uh, I have a son. A little boy named Rhett." I feel Edward's arm loosen.

"You mean that that wasn't just a kid you were babysitting for?" he asks, confusion masking his voice. I shake my head.

"No, Edward. That's my son." I see Edward's face slowly turn to a grimace. I cannot bear to see him in pain or concern anymore, but how can I get myself out of this? "Would you… would you like to meet him?" I ask cautiously. Edward's mouth turns up at its corners. I knew that that would do the trick.

"Of course I would, Bella!" he responds happily. I smile and run for the porch. I look back to see Edward buttoning his shirt and pushing up his collar. He understands the whole not-telling-the-child-about-monsters thing, at least. I open the porch door and call Rhett's name. I hear him coming from down the hall.

"Mommy, can we go outside now?" he asks impatiently. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, but first there's someone I want you to meet." Rhett smiles and heads for the door. I follow closely behind him. Rhett swings open the door and runs for the swing set. He looks around and finally catches a glimpse of Edward standing near the forest. Rhett waves wildly and Edward returns the favor. He begins walking toward us, a striking smile on his face.

"Rhett this is Edward. He's been a family friend for years," I explain to Rhett.

"Hello, Rhett," Edward greets. "Would you like for me to give you a boost on the swing?" Edward asks, winking in my direction. We all already know the answer to such a question.

"Ooooooh, yes, yes, yes!" Rhett cries, clapping his hands triumphantly. He then darts over to the swing set followed by Edward, a glad grin in his expression. I walk over to the porch and just sit in the chair watching everything unfold in one smooth rapid motion. I watch as Edward thrusts Rhett into the air by the back of the swing. Both of them giggle and laugh uncontrollably. I giggle along with them.

"Higher, Edward! Higher!" I hear Rhett scream in happiness.

"Alright, Rhett!" Edward responds. Rhett comes shooting back toward Edward at a remarkable speed and Edward slams both his hands into the plastic, creating a guttural sound almost like a muted thunder clap. I close my eyes and shield my face from the strangely loud sound. When I open my eyes, all I see is Edward running forth from the swing set and a little boy, _my _little boy, lying on the ground, unmoving.

**A/N: Yes, very cliffy I know, but don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter! As always thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well this is it guys! The final chapter! It's been AMAZING writing this story and I really hope that you liked it! :)**

Chapter 6:

I let a shriek that only a mother with a wounded child could let out. I rush over to where Rhett is lying on the ground and look up at Edward. _How could he have let this happen?_ I scream in my head. The look on Edward's face is that of complete and sheer agony. His beautiful face seems to be twisted up and his brow furrows deeply into the bridge of his nose.

"I—I—I…" Edward tries to say. I shake my head violently.

"Edward, this is all your fault! Can you not control your own strength long enough to just have fun with a child?" I yell at him. His brow furrows even deeper than before.

"Bella… I— I'm sorry… It was an—" he starts; I am too enraged to listen to his apologies.

"An accident, Edward? _Really?_" I scream louder than before.

"Bella…" he whispers. You can tell in the tone of his voice that he is honestly and sincerely remorseful and damaged beyond repair… just like I was ten years ago…

For a fraction of a second I begin to feel a little bad for Edward. I mean, maybe it was just an… _NO_. Edward looks at me, probably sensing my leash slacking a little bit. Then I tighten my bottom lip and look at him sternly before turning toward my boy. The agony yet again sets in amidst Edward's eyes… but I don't care.

"Oh, Rhett, baby, please talk to me. Tell me you're ok," I coo over his pale unmoving body. I touch an exposed piece of skin on his shoulder; it's icy cold, enough to make me draw back at the touch. I gently turn over his body so that he is lying on his back. On his gentle angel face there is a gash near his left eyebrow. I can tell how deep he is cut just by looking at it, not to mention the pool of bright red blood spilling over his cheek and down to the dirt below. I feel a sob escape from the deepest part of my throat and I scream a terrified, blood curdling scream. "Ahhhhh!" I scream some more. "Edward, do something!" I scream, not looking back at him. I wait to hear the porch door shut, but I hear nothing. After a few seconds of waiting, I spin around, in fury at his sluggish rate. "EDWARD!" I scream, finally looking at him. I see his hands ball into fists and his spine strike a quiver. He raises his eyes to the sky for a brief moment before returning them to my line of vision. Instead of their usual golden brown tint that I always remembered, they were a menacing midnight black unlike anything I'd ever seen them before. "Edward?" I ask him confusedly standing up. Suddenly, his eyes dropped to something behind me, a look of almost _lust_ in his portentous, ominous eyes. I follow his eyes toward the point that looked at with such longing.

I cast my eyes behind me and see my backyard almost as it always is; there is a large strong-rooted tree as there always is, a sandbox filled with toys to make a castle, an old motorcycle that Jake is still trying to fix, rust covering it and Rhett. No, not Rhett; the pool of blood spurting from Rhett's head. _Blood…_ Then I realize what is happening. I twist my head back around at the speed of light and scream in horror.

"EDWARD! NO!" I shriek. He connects his eyes with mine for a split second before locking back onto Rhett's head. Edward takes one stride forward leaving only a foot away from Rhett. I grab his arm in a meager attempt to stop him from taking my little boy's life. He flicks his arm backward and I am thrown on the ground as easily as a ragdoll. "EDWARD!" I scream even louder. He bends down; rearing his head back to strike at Rhett's wound. I scramble to my feet as fast as I can, fearing and knowing that anything I could do, would not protect my son. Edward strikes his head down at Rhett and I let out a shriek… in unison with the growl of a mighty wolf.

Out of nowhere, a auburn wolf gallops down the hill toward where we are standing. I scream, thinking the wolf was wild. It canters by my and stops for just a second as Edward stands up. I look into its beautiful chocolate eyes and admire its russet fur shaggy on its torso and legs.

"Jake," I whisper. Jake turns away and charges at Edward who is now no longer focused on his prey, but on his predator. Edward raises his hand and claws down at Jake throwing him to the ground. I shriek and my hand raises to my mouth. Jake gets back up immediately and hops up on his hind legs to attack Edward. Standing upright, Jake is twice the size of Edward. Edward dodges out of the way and flips over Jake. Jake pounds the ground where Edward once stood and the earth vibrates at the force. Jake growls in frustration and Edward sneaks around behind Jake. "Jake! Behind you!" I yell and Jake spins around in time to smack Edward back with his monstrous paw. Edward hits the ground and Jake mounts on top of him, growling in his face. For a quick moment, I rejoice that Jacob has won and let out one clap. Suddenly, Edward finds away to wrap his arms around Jake's upper body. "NO!" I screech. I hear something crack as Edward's grip tightens on Jacob. He whimpers and falls to the ground beside Edward. I continue to scream as Edward rapidly gets back to his feet and hurtles himself toward Rhett. My screams do nothing as Edward lowers his head makes a connection between his mouth and Rhett's head. I rush to my feet and sprint toward Edward, adrenaline and fury pumping through my veins. "YOU MONSTER!" I scream, jumping on Edward's back. He seems unfazed at my attempts to save my son. "You hear me, Edward? You are a _monster!_" I scream, trying so hard to distract him. "I always knew that you were nothing but a savage murderer!" I scream even louder, pounding my fists on his back. "And here you are, proving me correct." I feel no hesitation coming from him, so I have to cut even deeper to get him to stop. I swallow hard and muster up all my strength. "I NEVER LOVED YOU!" I scream, jumping off his back. Edward rears back his head finally, turning toward me. I bite my bottom lip, knowing that what I had said was so _very _wrong.

"What?" Edward asks, a drop of fresh blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I feel a snarl rip from my throat as I rush to Rhett, avoiding Edward's eye line. I tend to his head trying not to cry.

"Did I stutter?" I reply rudely. He says nothing as I watch Rhett's eyes shoot open. I turn around to see what Edward is doing to see him gone; disappeared leaving only me tending for Rhett, Rhett waking up and Jake unconscious on the ground.

"STOP IT!" I hear Rhett scream. I begin to question him but he cuts me off. "MOMMY, STOP THE BURNING!" I gasp. He's changing.

"It's okay, honey! It'll pass, I promise!" I try to calm Rhett although I am hysterically in tears.

"Mommy, _please_ put out the fire! I'm on fire!" Rhett screams. Every time he shouts out in pain, it's like a dagger being plunged into my heart. I hate— no _detest_ Edward more than I love Rhett, more than I worry for Jacob and more than I hate myself for letting this happen _combined_. I want Edward gone. Forever. I want nothing except for him to be nonexistent. I stroke Rhett's head as gently as I can, singing to him and sobbing simultaneously. I sing "Baby Mine" knowing that there is nothing I can do to help my little boy who is slowing losing his soul. I know that there's nothing that can be done to stop this by anyone… except _Edward_. And that's the part that tares me apart inside. Although I want him to disappear from existence, I desperately plead in my mind for him to return so he can stop what's happening to my little boy, my reason for being. I grit my teeth in complete hatred for the monster that caused this. From behind me, I hear a cough. I whip my head away from Rhett for a single second. It is Jake.

"Oh my God, Jake…" I sob not sure how to explain. Jake looks confusedly at me for a moment before his face turns to a mix of heartbreak and anger.

"No," he states simply, deftly jumping to his feet. As he approaches Rhett, I back away. Jake drops to his knees and cries; lightly at first, then violently later. I come behind him and hold his shoulders resting my head on one of them. I let one tear escape from my eye before I look down to Rhett. He seems to be getting through the thick of the pain.

"How are you doing, little monster?" Jake asks, forcing a smile. A grimace spreads across my face as I realize that that nickname will no longer be a cute term of endearment, but instead a morose ironic statement. Rhett locks eyes with me first then Jake.

"Daddy, it hurts," he states through clenched teeth. Jake's head drops and he sniffs.

"Yeah, I know. It will be over soon…" Jake tries to look at the bright side, but starts crying instead. He turns his head toward me.

"Where is he," he asks, even though it sounds more like a statement than a question. I shake my head.

"I don't know, Jake. I looked up and he was gone…" I explain. I watch as Jake's jaw clenches.

"I am going to find him. Then I am going to rip him apart. Then I'm going to…" he states through his teeth, breaking off at the end, probably entering into a realm of countless reveries.

"Jake, it's too late. He's gone. Rhett is a…" I choke off tears at the end of my sentence.

"Don't say that," Jake says closing his eyes. His hands start to shake followed by his spine quivering. I take him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Jake, calm down. It's okay. We can get through this," I try calming him down, although I know that all that I say is not true. Jake stops shaking and resorts instead to sobbing.

"No… no we can't, Bella…" He leans his head down into my shoulder and cries. Suddenly I hear a sigh. I look over at Rhett. He is now standing up looking at himself; his pale white skin in particular.

"Mommy, I feel weird," he states finally. I chuckled a little bit. "My throat hurts really bad. Like I'm thirsty." My jaw clenches and teeth grit against each other. I look at Jake who mirrors my face in frustration. I grab his hand and force a smile and he does the same. The only way we can do this is together.

**A/N: I know that this is one of those endings where you're like "NO! There HAS to be more!" but, I'm thinking of writing a sequal! :) Please review and let me know if you'd like for me to write a sequal because if you don't care if I write one, then there's really no point! Anyway, thanks for reading and now the ultimate question:**

**TO SEQUAL OR NOT TO SEQUAL? Let me know and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
